Returning Home
by AllHeroesWearHats
Summary: After conquering the Grand Line the crew return home before setting off to complete the rest of their dreams. Short nakamaship drabbles and stories.
1. Intro

**Prologue**

* * *

After sailing the Grand Line and Luffy successfully becoming Pirate King, the crew of the Thousand Sunny are finally heading back to sail around the rest of the world.

On the way round they've met Laboon for Brook, seen Zoro defeat Mihawk to become the world's greatest swordsman and seen All Blue for Sanji. Now they are going to continue sailing to complete the rest of the crew's dreams, but before this there is another, far more important place that they need to return to.

Home, of course.

* * *

_**Let me know if you think I should continue! :P**_

_**For anyone who does not know, I don't own One Piece...obviously. -_-**_

_**EDIT: I couldn't leave this fic as it was, so I'm going through all the chapters to fix anything I feel can be improved. If you notice anything, it would really help if you'd let me know. :]**_

_**How did I even get readers? D: This whole thing is so terrible orz.  
**_

_**~AHWH~**_


	2. Zoro

**_These chapters of the crew's stop offs go in no particular order, just who I can think of a story for first. I may have gone out of character a bit, so please let me know what you think! I will try and get another one done soon. XD_**

* * *

Zoro

As the Thousand Sunny lay docked at a small natural harbour, Zoro walked alone on a well-trodden path he knew would take him to his home village. Well, not really as it was the village he lived in while he trained at the dojo, but it felt like home. It made no difference. The dirt path he was on was soon swallowed by the forest, but the light dancing off the trees gave his surroundings a very relaxed and peaceful aura. Zoro could remember meditating here once as well as training, over the brook on the bridge, by the large oak tree, and over in that small clearing. That tree still looked as though it carried scars from his relentless training This just proved to him that he has a sense of direction, he never got lost here. Must be the others getting lost or moving the boat or whatever at every other island they stopped at. On this island, he knew everywhere.

He was coming close to the village now, as he could hear children laughing and playing in the distance. Luffy surprised everyone about a week ago by announcing that the rest of the crew had to stay on the boat for a day while visiting home islands to allow people to see their family again in private. What was even more surprising was that everyone thought it was a good idea, and were planning to ask him themselves. Zoro smirked as he recalled the shocked faces of the crew while Luffy just stood grinning like an idiot in the centre before asking curly brow for something to eat. Everyone went back to normal after the captain had been punched into the nearest wall by the irked navigator. Idiot.

* * *

Zoro's footsteps sent clouds of dust billowing softly behind him as he walked up towards the steps of the dojo entrance. Each step towards here had brought new memories, some painful and some happy, but looking back Zoro was pleased to see that most had been the latter. His dream had started here. To him, his life had begun here. Anything before didn't matter, never would. He left home for a reason, and if he believed in such things he would have said fate had led him here, to this dojo all those years ago. But that was something Dart brow would say and therefore was stupid.

There was no one outside on the steps; the swishes of bamboo told him that morning training was going on. There were also people in the grounds in front of the dojo; the adult class, lifting weights and having competitions to see who could cut better. Growing up, Zoro never did any of these competitions as every day he had the more important battle of beating Kuina, and after her death, a struggle to keep the promise they shared. He never regretted it though, it got him where he was today, and with the crew he is with today. Meeting Luffy while tied to that post was the best thing that ever happened to him, although kicking the crap out of the marines afterwards felt pretty damn good too. Obviously defeating Mihawk was his dream and his goal, he felt permanently elated for nearly two weeks after. The only down side to that fight was that Chopper had a panic attack every time he moved for weeks afterwards.

As he walked towards the entrance he heard the laughter stop, felt gazes turn upon him as he walked by with his head straight ahead and right hand resting on his katana. He grinned as the whispers started.

"Is that-"

"No, it can't be!"

"Why would he be here of all places?"

"Can't be him, surely-"

Zoro raised an eyebrow and smirked. He was used to this by now.

"Oi, you don't think that rumour about sensei teaching him was true, do you?"

"Nah, of course not!"

"Are you sure it's even him?"

"Yeah, look at the three katana!"

"He could be here because he heard of my great swordsmanship and wants to challenge me!"

Zoro had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud at that remark. It seemed that there was a Usopp in every village somewhere.

A teacher or older pupil, bought to the window due to the lack of noise going on outside now stood watching him make his way to the steps, mouth agape. Zoro realised that he didn't recognise any of the students or teachers, but he neither knew nor cared what had become of the ones he remembered as he only hoped that his sensei was still here. This stop off would be pointless otherwise. Well, except to visit Kuina.

More people were gathering at the windows now. As Zoro approached the steps he stopped in front of a tall lean man, with round glasses and dark hair collected in a ponytail. The man smiled.

"Welcome home Zoro"

Zoro smiled as he subconsciously slid his hand over Wado Ichimonji.


	3. Nami

**This took so long to upload cos for some reason the system had an internal error or i did. Anyone else have this problem?** **This is Nami's one, sorry it's so short, she was really hard to write! I will make the next one longer though, please review to let me know what you thought! Thanks! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Nami  
**

It was a normal day in Cocoyashi village. It was a hot summer morning, and though the shops were just opening a lot of townsfolk milled around the square, more to talk than anything else. Even before Arlong, the village was proud of its tight-knit community. The dictatorship of Arlong, and eight tears later its liberation, had only made this bond stronger. There were not secrets here. There was never any need.

The people went about their own morning rituals, buying bread or milk, stopping to talk to neighbours and sweeping or tiding in or around the house. Everything was the same. Well, apart from every now and then flash of orange would catch their eye before disappearing again. They didn't even have time to turn around. Probably a trick of the light was what they were thinking until a young child swore to his mother that he saw a girl with orange hair that he'd never seen before. Even at that age, they remembered everybody, so it may just be a passerby. But this early? It could be... no. Not her.

It was at least a few hours later when people figured out who the mysterious girl was, but that was only because they reached into their pocket to find that their wallets were missing.

. . . .

Nami knelt next to a grave marked with a plain white cross that stood on a peaceful cliff overlooking the sea. For a while she gazed out to sea at the outline of a ship, listening to the crashing of the waves against the rocks. As a single tear left one eye her hair whipped about in the wind, dancing in the sun, making it glow like fire. It felt to her like a playful tugging. She pulled a mikan out of her bag and placed it in front of the grave, as well as some of the wallets she had collected earlier. It was her way of greeting the villagers. They would know it was her. She would go and see Nojiko afterwards, this was only a quick stop to say hello. She would come back later, she just had to make sure she could see everyone important before she was disturbed.

No matter how much they annoyed her sometimes, not one day has passed since that she wanted to leave the crew, or regretted joining. No matter how idiotic he looked, Nami trusted Luffy with her life, as did everyone else. They were more than just a crew, they were Nakama. Nami had to make sure everyone on this island knew that, especially Genzo, who she knew worried for her. She also had to once again convince people that Luffy was not as idiotic as he seemed, as she knew that come tomorrow he would cause some sort of trouble that would have people doubt his captain abilities. However, no sooner had she thought this that she found that she didn't care. She smiled as she wiped her eyes. It was funny really, people mistook him for a weakling or an idiot, but this always proved to be their downfall.

She smiled at the grave in front of her. She had found her reason to keep smiling.

"I'm back, Bellemere San. The next time I visit, I'll have drawn you a map of the world."

With that she stood up, and started to walk slowly to Nojiko's house, but not without looking over her shoulder once more.

A pinwheel next to the grave spun faster in the wind.


	4. Robin and Brook

_**Sorry this took a long time ( and for the fact that its so short again), I was going to do a story for Robin and Brook, but they are both very similar so I've put them together. Please review and let me know what you thought!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Robin and Brook**_**  
**_

Brook sat in the crows nest alone, he had decided to train or meditate but it seemed that his mind wasn't set on exercise. He sighed. He had been like this for a while now, unable to concentrate or focus on a task for too long without finding himself in a daze or trance. The trapdoor opened so quietly, brook nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed robin sitting next to him. "Well, except I don't have any skin..." he thought weakly.

"What wrong skeleton-San?" Robin asked, turning towards him. "Does it have anything to do with the crew returning home to their islands?".

Brook wondered how she was so perceptive. "Hai Robin-Chan."

Robin smiled slightly. She thought so, it was the way she herself felt at first when the announcement was made.

"Can I ask why it is a thing to be sad about?"

Brook was silent for a while before answering.

"I can't remember where it is" he admitted " I mean I know it's in the west blue, and what the name is and everything, but I don't know how to get there or if its even there any more. It has been more than 50 years after all. Yo oh oh oh, it's hard to believe it's been that long" Though he had no expression, Robin could tell that he was troubled by this this.

"Well, we are going to visit all the islands in the world anyway for Navigator-San to draw her map, I'm sure we'll find it on the way" answered Robin in a soothing voice.

"My family wont be there. They are either dead or wont remember me, after all, I have changed a lot." answered Brook sadly. "Anyone left would be scared away, and a home is only a home if theres family there."

Robin looked away before answering. "My island was destroyed and I was the only survivor. I had too watch everyone and everything I loved go up in flames at the hands of the government that swore to protect its people. But the islanders knew too much about the void century, so the government got rid of all evidence of there being an island there."

Robin paused before turning to brook and continuing, "Do you think of us as your Nakama?"

Brook looked shocked "Of course I do!"

Robin smiled, "Then though neither me nor you have an island to return to, aren't we already home?"

Brook sat in shocked silence for a while before answering in a more cheerful tone, "Hai Robin-Chan. We are"

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Brook spoke again, "Robin-Chan, seeing as we are like family,... may you allow me to see your panties?"

Brooks howl of pain could be heard for miles around.

_**I**__** had to put the panties gag at the end, it seemed too dark! I think I may have gone out of character for both, so please tell me what you thought! XD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**This is the bit i have recently re done, it seemed to short and Robin needed her own background too. Let me know if this has made it better or worse!**_

Robin lay on the grassy lawn of the sunny, looking up at the millions of stars that shone above her. It was nearly midnight, everyone was asleep in the cabins. Though she could take her watch from inside the warmth of the crows nest, she had come prepared to sit outside, with a blanket covering everything from the neck down and a cup of hot coffee nearby. This was how she preferred her watches, always had. Calm, quiet freedom. She had always felt at home with this crew, even before water 7. They were, different. Nakama was the only word that could truly sum up how they felt to her. But because of this, she felt no doubts in her mind telling her otherwise. Her crew was her home. So she was shocked to find out how sad and numb she felt when Luffy said they were hitting all the islands in the world about a month ago, including crew home towns. She also felt something she hadn't in a long time because of being in this crew. Robin found that she felt homesick.

She completely understood how Brook had felt today, she had felt the same, knowing that there was no one to return home to but wanting to go back anyway. She had to go back, even if it was just a stretch of shallow sea by now, back to finally say goodbye. She also knew that after doing so, Brooke would feel much better, as if he finally let go of something he was holding on to. Just as she had.

_A few weeks prior._

_The Thousand Sunny was anchored by a large mound of sand which was once home to a collection of the greatest scholars the world had ever known. The island of Ohara. The decks of the ship stood empty, save for one lone woman, who stood by the railings with tears running down her face. The things Robin was remembering were both sad and happy, but even though she felt sadness, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She could finally let go and say goodbye. Finally continue her life without anything holding her back. The last memories she had of this place was burning, death and loneliness. This calm stretch of sand made her feel better, as if they were all at peace. In her mind and reality. Robin had finally returned home. And now she finally felt ready to leave._

Brook would be fine, she told herself as she put her arms behind her head and smiled. Everyone needed to go home someday, but then come back to this one. She sat up and reached for her coffee. Yes, this was home, more of a home she had ever had.

_Dershshishishi _

* * *

**_Thanks for the feedback, more would be appreciated to help me improve! :D_**


	5. Usopp

**_Sorry this update has taken so long, major writers block. R I P Ace, you will be missed. :(_**

**_Hope this turned out okay, tried to make this one a bit longer seeing as the others have been getting smaller. Review please to tell me what you thought and how I could improve! But no flames please! XD_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Usopp

Usopp tried very had to resist the temptation he had to run up one of the slopes that led to his birth place of Syrup Village. Brave men of the sea didn't run! But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face nor the excitement that was building with each step he took. How many years had it been since that day? He knew it was years ago, but it felt like yesterday, the years had passed by so fast. Was it this slope they fought on, or the other? Though he couldn't remember the details of beforehand, they didn't matter, each detail of that fight was crystal clear to him, each emotion, injury, face, everything. It was a day that changed his life forever, the day he met Monkey D Luffy.

He stopped at the top and looked behind him to see the Sunny silhouetted by the sun in the distance. He was so eager to go ashore, he had swam the little way left before the ship had even anchored. No matter how much he loved being a crew member of the Straw hats, he had been looking forward to going home since the announcement a few weeks back. Home was always there at the back of his mind, as well as Kaya, thoughts to dwell on during peaceful moments. Though these were few and far between. His only wish was that The Going Merry could had made the journey back here, to the shores of its birthplace also. It was alive too, another important Nakama that had shared many wonderful memories with them and carried them across vast oceans to the many islands of the Grand Line.

But Usopp was to happy and exited to feel sad, the Merry had lived a good life, and it was all the past now. Usopp turned back to the path and walked forward towards Syrup Village.

. . . .

The path led him quickly to the beginnings of the village. No one was out yet, it was still early morning. Usopp grinned. Time to wake them up.

He inhaled deeply before yelling at the top of his voice, "Pirates! Pirates are coming ashore! Wake up! Pirates are coming!"

He ran through the high street repeating his call, waving his arms and grinning all the time. It sure was good to do that again. But this time it wasn't a lie. Now that he thought about it, the villagers had never met Luffy, he told Kaya and the pumpkin pirates not to tell anyone what had happened o that day. He couldn't wait to see their faces tomorrow morning when the pirate king himself and his crew appeared on their shores. With him, Usopp there along side them. Alongside his Nakama.

But that could wait till tomorrow. A s Usopp run, he could hear villagers opening windows and doors to see who was causing the commotion. He laughed as he run, they would remember or realise soon enough. The large mansion that belonged to Kaya was growing bigger fast. Almost there. He had sent her a letter each month, to let her know how he was doing and a brief overview of what he'd been up too. The rest he saved for the day he could tell her his travels in person, today. Though he had kept his returning a surprise. To him at this moment, seeing her face would be the greatest treasure in all the sea. Greater than One Piece.

He knew he'd be welcome through the door now, but it didn't feel right. He would go through the hole in the hedge, or even make a new one, shimmy up the oak tree by her window and knock.

He had so many stories to tell her, adventures of his very own. He grinned. It was good to come home again.

* * *

_**Yay, finaly! Usopp was difficult! Thanks for all the great feedback so far! :D**_


	6. Luffy no 1

_**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for the update. Though I have complained that others were hard, Luffy so far has been the most difficult to write. I have so many ideas for him, so this is only one of them, there will be more soon. Thanks for reading. XD**_

* * *

**Luffy 1**

Monkey D. Luffy sat on the head of his ship, The Thousand Sunny. It was a warm day, the seas were mild and calm, but mostly quiet. Leaving everyone time to think. Luffy grinned and lay down flat on the figure head, tilting his hat so it shaded his eyes. It was a good idea, to have everyone go home for a visit. They had been at sea for a while now, and even though new islands cropped up often, the crew needed to talk to other people they loved and trusted besides themselves. Stretch their legs freely for a while. Too much of a good thing was a phrase that Luffy had once been told by Dadan, but he only understood it fully once he had left home to become a pirate. Everyday was new, exiting, dynamic. But sometimes even he wished to just relax for a while, see familiar faces and places, feel comfortable, to feel completely at home.

Though, to Luffy, home was where Nakama was, it didn't matter where, as long as he had a Nakama there he felt at ease. Though he did feel at ease most of the time. His crew, on this ship was his home. Merry had been another home. Fuschia village was home. Home was a place where memories were formed and Nakama lived, a place that he felt happy to return to everyday.

He also knew that his crew needed a little break, to talk and catch up with their families alone. Though the crews family could read about them in the papers, and receive letters from them easily, it was very hard for them to send replies back to a ship that was always on the move. Now they were out of the Grand Line, news traveled faster. Luffy knew that Makino probably knew he was coming. She just knew things like that. He sure was looking forward to seeing everyone again, even the Mayor.

The Straw hats were aiming for his village next, Nami said that the way the sea was now, it would take about three to four days, but she had a feeling that the wind would pick up soon. Luffy couldn't wait, and he really couldn't care if all the crew went ashore together, he would have liked to introduce them to everyone in the village, as when he had left he had set off alone in a little boat, (which Luffy remembered hadn't lasted long).

But they declined, saying that they respected his privacy and he deserved time alone just like they did. Luffy had argued that they were his family also, but they said that he deserved time alone too, seeing as he had been at sea longer than they had excluding Brook, (who, Luffy noticed, seemed a lot happier after Robin had spoken to him.). Luffy knew that, although he didn't care, everyone else would need some time to see family on their own without having to worry about anyone else.

Luffy was just starting to fall asleep when a sudden breeze ruffled his hair and hat. He opened his eyes and sat up, laughed quietly.

The wind was here. He would soon be there, almost home. He found that he couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

_**Yay! Luffy number one has been finished! Thanks for all the amazing comments, please keep reviewing your thoughts to let me know if you liked it and how I can improve! :D Im am sorry its so short again, this was just one i had to do before he got home. :)  
**_


	7. Luffy 2

_**Hey all. This is the second one for Luffy. It's strange, as it was just a random idea but ended up longer than most of the others! As I said, this was a random drabble but it seemed to fit in so it's been added. It was the only way my puny brain could think of how to include Shanks origionaly. :D**_

_** I probably went out of character for Shanks, and some parts may not make any sense to you readers, so please let me know if there was any part that didn't seem right. But review about what you did as well! XD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Luffy 2**

The hats home was on the head of a great pirate, one with medium length red hair, a captain of a great crew. It had seen so many adventures and battles on that head, where it sat proud and bold, fluttering in the breeze. It had been carefully looked after, never needed a patch up because of all the work the owner went to protect it. So when it was placed on its temporary home, it did not look forward to staying, and hoped to be given back fairly soon.

The temporary home was small and young, with small fists that first clutched it tightly as the hats home sailed away. The hair that licked around the rim of the hat in the breeze was black, but medium length as well, familiar of home the hat supposed. The temporary home did not fit perfectly at first, the hat forever seemed to slip down or off, leaving the temporary home to promptly yell in shock and chase after it. This home was not as careful, but loved the hat with a kind of obsession, never letting anyone touch it or hold it. The hat started to feel safe, with this temporary home.

But as the temporary home grew, it also grew strong, fast and in some ways deadly. As it too set of to become a pirate, the hat started to look forward to returning home soon. Home to that great pirate the temporary home also wished to see. They had the same dream, to return the hat to its rightful owner, to see him again.

The temporary home seemed to attract many adventures, every one of them bringing along a battle for freedom, a villain to fight, a Nakama to rescue. Each different and exiting in its own unique way. But this also meant that the hat seemed to get damaged, split, crushed more often than it would have liked.

When this happened, the change in the temporary home was frightening, for friend and foe alike. No one seemed to realise how important the hat was to this temporary home, this wannabe great pirate.

But after the enemy had been blasted away, the hat was held in gentle hands as it was stitched back together again, almost as good as new. The hat started to wear these scuffs proudly, it showed what it and its temporary owner had come through and won, together. Soon, a string was attached, meaning that the hat could be there in the midst of every battle with his owner, who would no longer worry about what had happened to it.

The temporary homes power and fame grew, as well as his crew. Their name started to resound through all the seas, more than likely to the hats home as well. Mugiwara no Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat pirates. Named after the hat of two great men.

They had travelled through most of the Grand Line together when they finally found him. The hat was to finally to return home. Back to sit upon the head of Red Haired Shanks. The hat was handed over after the two had embraced and gently placed back where it originally belonged.

But the hat felt...different.

The head shape was different, strange after all these years. No longer familiar. The old home seemed to realise this also, and placed it back on the head of the hats new home. Its new true home.

"Shanks, what ar-?"

"You are its owner, you have been for a while now." he answered smiling. "That hat's 10 years out of fashion for me anyway!" He added sticking out his tongue.

The hat felt happy. It had made a new home, it had been there for many years without realising it.

After all, where would Straw Hat Luffy be without his straw hat?

* * *

_**Please review, all your comments so far have bee absolutely amazing, I'm so grateful that people have even bothered to read this! XD**_


	8. Sanji

_**Woah, Sanji's ended up longer than i expected it to, so i may have rambled on a bit! Please tell me if i did so, and thanks for reading! XD**_

_**(warnings for Sanji's mouth)  
**_

* * *

Sanji

Sanji landed lightly on one of the jetties to the Baratie. He straightened up and re adjusted a sack which was slung over his right shoulder into a more comfortable position before taking a long drag from a cigarette he held in his free hand. He was actually amazed that his shitty Captain had even thought of this, it seemed like his brain was filled with nothing but food and adventure half the time, practical thoughts didn't seem to have room. But obviously this one had managed to fight its way in somehow, and now here Sanji stood, back at the Baratie again.

In accordance with Luffy's rule of everyone having a day to themselves, Sanji was to go ahead alone while the others waited on the ship for a day. But seeing as the Baratie was floating in the middle of the sea, hiding was obviously out of the question. Usopp had worriedly told everyone who was within earshot that he could see faces pressed against the windows even without his goggles. So much for an inconspicuous entrance.

But, seeing as their crew contained the Pirate King, there really was no chance of hiding themselves well, but when you were trying to dock at sea, it was downright impossible.

Sanji sighed and started to walk towards the double doors slowly. He was glad to home home, but not to receive the kick to the head that would undoubtedly come with it from the old geezer. Tough love maybe. Chu, the old shit always had crap parenting skills.

Perhaps leaving Usopp in charge of guarding the gallery wasn't such a good idea. Luffy had only just been fed so it was safe for a while, but a whole day? Maybe bribing moss ball would have been worth the trouble of waking him up after all.

How were his lovely Nami-swan and Robin-Chwan going to survive without him for a whole day? As well as all he was missing! They could be sunbathing in their bikinis on the deck, rubbing suntan oil on each others backs....Sanji had to use all the self restraint that he possessed to keep himself from noodle dancing.

He had reached the doors now. Placing his cigarette between his lips, he pushed open one of the doors with his hand and walked inside.

Silence.

All at once, the smell and sight of the inside of the Baratie made him relaxed and happy. But the whole place was silent. Never in Sanji's time here had it ever been silent. It was unnerving.

The many eyes they were upon him were fearful and scared, with a few defensive among them.

Sanji took a step towards the kitchen. Someone, a woman or young child probably, gasped audibly. This wasn't the impression he wanted to give off, but with Luffy as a Captain, he couldn't help it.

He took another step when a waiter Sanji had never seen before appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"unnnooh, M-Mr B-b-black leg San."

"hmm?"

"T-t-though we don't look it, we in this restaurant are e-extremely strong. S-so don't cause us any trouble or we will retaliate!"

Another waiter that had appeared besides him nodded.

Sanji grinned. Newbies. They had obviously joined after he had left, seeing as they didn't know him apart from his bounty poster. (Which he was so glad had finally changed to show his real face, now he could be recognised by thousands of woman from across all of the seas! Mellorine....)

Sanji stopped mid day dream as he remembered where he was.

"Oi kid, who's the sous chef here?"

"Are? Unooh, we don't have one." The waiter answered, looking confused.

Sanji smirked. The old man didn't replace him huh? Either that or his replacement had just quit.

Sanji walked past the two newbies and made his way towards the kitchen, which also led to the crews dinning room. The old fart would be in one of these. As he was about to pass into the kitchen, he took his cigarette from his mouth to place it in an ashtray that used to sit on the side. But to his surprise, he found it was still there.

"_Oi! Eggplant! Stop flickin' your ash everywhere! Why the hell are you smoking anyway, I've told you it ruins your taste buds!"_

_Sanji snorted, "what do you care about my taste buds anyway crap geezer?"_

_Zeff kicked him to the floor. "You're right, I don't! I care about my customers not returning 'cos of you bland tasteless food!"_

"_My food is not tasteless!" Sanji yelled. "And I'm not gonna stop smoking either! I need a stress relief from you!"_

"_Shitty Eggplant! The worst thing I ever did was saving you!" With that, Zeff stormed out of the kitchen _

_Later, as Sanji emerged from the galley at the end of the day, he was stopped by Zeff at the counter._

"_If your not gonna stop your filthy smoking, at least flick your ashes in here before entering my kitchen! As soon as you leave, take it with you, I don't want the cigarette smell stinking up the place even after you leave!"_

"_Fine! I cant wait to leave anyway!"_

Sanji smiled as he stubbed out the cigarette in the tray. Sanji had left it by accident, but here it was, after all these years. The old git may have missed him after all.

With that, before the two waiters that were still gawking at him could stop him, Sanji entered the kitchen.

Sure enough, when he passed through the kitchen into the dining room he found the old man having lunch with a few other chefs. On first glance, Sanji noted that although he still looked healthy, he did look a good many years older than he had when Sanji left, which was obvious, but still a shock in comparison to the last memories Sanji had of him.

A couple of new chefs jumped up in front of the old man, but all the others smiled at him and began to roar their greetings.

"Sanji!"

"Back are you?"

"How many years has it been?"

The chefs that had stood to defend Zeff looked confused. They knew this monster?

"Move aside brats" Zeff grunted at them as he stood up, "I don't need any defence when he's involved"

"What's that supposed to mean, you old git!"

"It means you're still weak, you shitty little Eggplant!" Zeff roared back. "What have you come back for anyway, your Captain finally see sense and abandon you?"

"It was you that wanted me to go!"

"Chu, that's the past now, I cant remember." Replied Zeff, waving aside Sanji's comment.

Sanji fumed. He could remember full well and he knew it.

"What's that on your shoulder anyway, your luggage?"

Sanji smiled and gently lowered the sack to the floor

"Proof", he said simply, giving no more indication.

"Proof? Of what?"

Sanji's grin got bigger, "Proof of our dream you old shit".

Zeff's eyes widened. After a few seconds he strode across the room to open the folds of the sack. Many of the other chefs gathered around to see also, leaving only the new employees to try and make sense of this strange situation. Zeff opened the sack to revel the most beautiful and unique fish anyone had ever seen before in their lives, not even in books.

Sanji stood grinning proudly over it. "I found it old man, I found that fish in All Blue."

"You found it?"

Sanji nodded, "we have loads of other unnamed species in our aquarium to keep them fresh, as well as photos and a map made by the best navigator in the world on how to get back again."

Sanji looked Zeff in the eye again and grinned. "Want the honour of cooking it old man?"

When the rest of the Straw hats boarded the next day, they found mounted on one of the walls was the magnificent fish, which was deemed to perfect to cook, even by Zeff himself, Sanji told them later. But what they also found, was Sanji cooking in the kitchen, perfectly at home.

* * *

**_Yay, Sanji finished! I really enjoyed writing that one, thanks again to all of you that reviwed or favorited me, I'm really greatful! XD_**


	9. Chopper

**Wow, I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated this. O.O Sorry for the wait, but I had major Chopper block. Ah well, it's done now, I hope you enjoy it, though I may have gone out of character a bit. As always reviews are longed for, so please help me by sharing your thoughts! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chopper**

It was night when they docked. It was a coincidence, but Chopper liked it better this way. Now, no one could see him, delay his return any longer. He walked alone, through the dead of night in the silence of the empty town center.

He could have gone around, but it was nostalgic to come through here. He was only young compared to the others when he joined, his memories more hazy and fragmented than theirs, but the town still looked the same as it ever did.

Chopper had always missed home, Doctorine and her teachings but more so the man he considered his father, Dr. Hiluluk . He had never dwelt on the sad recollections of home, as he had not wanted to remember it that way, so he more than anyone else had expressed his happiness to get home once Luffy had told them his plans.

It had not taken them long to get to Chopper's home island of Drum, Franky had their boat coated with Sea Stone years ago, meaning that they had sailed along without any disturbances through the calm belt. Straight from the East blue into the Grand Line, why hadn't we done this the first time round? Nami had grumbled.

"It wouldn't have been as fun then", grinned Luffy in reply.

Nami privately agreed, but didn't say so.

Now that he was here, Chopper couldn't wait to see Doctorine again. Unlike Usopp, he had let her know in advance that he was coming, he had learnt from past experience that it was never good to surprise Doctorine, she didn't like it and the day usually didn't end well to whoever surprised her.

Chopper changed into walk point and smiled. He wanted to get there as soon as he could.

.....

Just outside the village, Chopper had just found the rope that connected the tower mountains to the ground. Even if you knew where it was, you wouldn't be able to find it unless shown.

Tentatively, he placed a hoof on the rope to test its strength. Adding more weight, it still held up, so lightly, Chopper jumped onto the rope and started to run upwards.

He was soaring, the ground being swallowed up by the dark cloak of night. Stars shone from around him and a breeze ruffled his fur lightly, making him fly through the air, gracefully, silently.

He ran upwards faster, enjoying the experience so much he laughed aloud. It had been so long, he hadn't known he had enjoyed it this much before.

Pretty soon though, the mountains loomed closer and Chopper jumped off at the end, landing lightly in the snow, panting hard.

Running fast towards the door, he he yelled out gleefully, "I'm home! Doctorine! I'm home!"

Laughing as he ran, Chopper made his way towards the large oak doors that were the entrance to the castle. From the window, Doctorine, who was watching his progress, grinned also.

"Welcome home, my foolish son"

* * *

**If you have got this far, thanks for reading! XD**


	10. Franky

**Wow, I have finally managed to update. Well, this is Franky's, hope it doesn't disappoint you all too much. (I know it is badly out of character)**

**

* * *

  
**

Franky

The docks of Galley La were up early, busy as usual. Over time, all of the Franky family had come to work here full time, it was easier this way and they now could earn a proper income. Ice burg had appointed Paulie as the overseer, leaving Ice burg free to govern the city more freely. However sometimes, like today, he would just come to walk through and help for a bit. He still enjoyed building, after all.

His popularity had not diminished over the years, but rather increased. The incident with the Straw Hats had caused the people to revere him, he seemed stronger because he stood up and carried on, risked his life for them and their city.

The Straw Hats themselves had now become something of an urban legend within the city, new children born since would listen in awe to their elders about the amazing adventures Water 7 had had with the Pirate King and his crew. Franky himself was too, past mistakes forgiven and forgotten.

People now only remembered him as a brave man, one that had tried to turn their streets around by helping the Riff-Raff work, one that had stood by their beloved Ice burg through it all, and now one who built the great ship the Pirate King sailed upon.

**. . . . .**

Ice burg walked slowly through the docks, nothing needed doing at the moment that he could help with, but he didn't want to go back to his desk just yet. He had an urge to see Tom sans docks. He hadn't been there in years, so why now? He didn't know, but it seemed to be calling him, tempting him to go.

The door creaked as it was opened, the mechanisms rusty. Inside, he found it just as Franky had last left it, tools over his old desk, everyone else's clean. Well, he had lived here for a bit, before and after the Franky houses construction.

Flicking on the lights, he walked around for a bit, touching things, examining instruments. He picked up a rather strange looking invention, it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. It was old and rusted, could be expensive or rare...

"Put that down BakaBurg!"

Ice burg dropped the strange object in surprise, but caught it in time before it hit the floor. He spun around to face....Franky.

Ice burg looked in shock at Franky, who, as usual, seemed to fill up the entire space in the workshop.

Regaining his cool, ice burg spoke, "Maaah, you're back I see."

"Of course, Baka!"

A tick developed in one of Ice burg's eyebrows.

"Maaah, so why have you returned"

"Chu, I said I would didn't I? What, you forgot that already Baka Burg?"

"No" He replied coolly, "I was just wondering if your crew got tired of you Bakanky"

"Nani?!?" Franky almost rose to the bait, but then calmed again. He had missed this with Ice burg.

"I only came back to see my Franky family, and to say hi to Tom-San."He replied, waving an arm around the work shop.

Silence fell between the two.

"He would be proud of you, you know." Said Ice Burg finally, looking Franky again in the eye.

Franky paused in shock for a moment before quickly turning away "That's stupid thing only you would say, Baka burg! I'm not crying, Baka!" Franky now sounded muffled, due to one of his large arms covering his face.

Ice burg grinned. Though he would never admit it, he was glad that Franky was home, even if only for a little while. He would have to work though, of course.

* * *

**This was my absolute worst, so bad and suckish it's untrue *smacks head against desk***

**I had absolutely NO idea as to what to do for him, nothing I thought of seemed interesting at all, so I'm afraid this is what's left. : **

**Please tell me what's wrong with it or how you think I could improve it, because I have no ideas at all. *sigh***

**Anyway, thanks to all of you for reading this far! I will try to update more often, I now have (hopefully) good ideas as to what I'm doing for the next chapters. ^-^**

**Thanks again for all of you support!**


	11. Franky 2

**Wow, it's been more than a month since this was updated O_o This took so long to force out of my brain it's unbelievable. Well, here it is anyway, not a good one I know but I felt that Franky had more than one family to return to, the Franky Family and Iceberg so I have done each separately. Any improvement suggestions, please tell me! This chapter feels weak and short to me, so any improvements would seriously be appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**Franky 2**

After their reunion, Iceberg had left to go back to his office, leaving Franky alone once more in Tom-San's old working docks. Before he left however, he told him that the Franky family normally had a day off from working at the docks on a Sunday. Which, was today luckily. Franky looked around the room once more. It had sure been a while, but everything was as he last left it.

No dust. Kokoro must have kept it usable without disturbing anything. Leaving everything as it was, probably in case he should ever return.

Heh, telling him that, was Iceberg trying to be helpful? Not that he'd ever admit it, but Franky had missed that idiot. Closing the door quietly behind him, Franky walked off towards the location of the Franky house. This was the time to meet people today, not dwell on the memories of the past. He could do that any time.

**. . . .**

After Luffy and crew had destroyed the first one and no Franky to help fully rebuild the second, the rebuilding of the Franky house had taken a while, but with Galley-La's help it had been done actually larger than the first. On their days off, the Franky family usually spent time enjoying each others company relaxing around the many rooms or down on the beach.

Kiwi and Mozu were laying on deckchair in the shadow that was cast by the wall behind them watching a volleyball match going on between some members of the house. Suddenly, a loud explosion went off behind them and jumping up they looked behind them to see a figure silhouetted on the roof with smoke billowing either side of it.

"Whose there!" Someone called, the game now forgotten as everyone's attention was focused on this mysterious person.

"Whose there? Whose there! Don't say you've all forgotten my beautiful face now!"

"That voice sounds familiar..." muttered Zambai from somewhere at the back of the group. "Could it be..."

The smoke was quickly cleared away by a gust of wind to reveal Franky standing with both arm held high over his head to form a star with his tattoos.

"It's Franky-Aniki!" The whole group seemed to realise at once and started cheering.

"Ow! Mina! Seeing you all again, let's hold a Supa party!"

On the word supa, confetti blew out of either side where the smoke previously was.

As the crowd cheered again, Zambai leaned over to Kiev. "Did we even install those up there?"

He sweat dropped. "Not that I know of..."

"Ah whatever", Zambai cried, "Aniki's here! Lets celebrate!"

Once Franky was on the ground, the whole group surged forward to greet him as others ran into the house to let anyone know who was still inside what was happening.

Franky's back! Let's party!

* * *

***Hides under desk.* That was perhaps the worst ending I have ever come up with. -_-**

**There will be an update shortly as I really want to finish this now and concentrate more on the other stories I am doing as I have FINALY made some time to write some more. **

**Thanks for anyone who was waiting for this not to pressure me and I hope this did not disappoint you too much. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AHWH~**


End file.
